Bergsteiger
Bergsteiger ist die siebzehnte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Mark folgt Callies Rat, das zu tun, was er wirklich will: eine Frau finden, mit der er eine Familie gründen kann. Darauf lädt Mark Teddy zum Nachtessen ein, die jedoch angesichts des Rufes, der ihm vorauseilt, weniger Lust auf Reden hat denn auf anderes. Doch dies stösst Mark sauer auf. Richard Webber macht Owen einen prestigeträchtigen Fall abspenstig, worauf Derek eingreifen muss. Mark gesteht sich ein, dass er eigentlich eine Frau sucht, um eine Familie zu gründen. Er reagiert verletzt, als er sich in der ungewohnten Rolle eines Sexobjektes wiederfindet. Marks neues Streben konfrontiert Lexie mit ihren wahren Gefühlen. Derweil gerät Miranda Bailey in helle Aufregung, weil Ben sie zu sich nach Hause zum Abendessen eingeladen hat. Für Callie kann dies nur eines bedeuten: Sex. Musik *'Serve Them Well '''von ''Swimming in Speakers *'L-O-V-E '''von ''SugaRush Beat Company *'Tonight '''von ''Emy Reynolds *'Worrisome Heart '''von ''Melody Gardot *'Cold Summer '''von ''Seabear Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Push bezieht sich auf einen Song von The Cure. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Gastcharaktere *Diane Venora als Audrey Taylor *Dennis Boutsikaris als Don Taylor *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Geoffrey Blake als Jim *Moon Zappa als Kelly *Roshawn Franklin als Todd Holmes *Elizabeth Ho als Molly *Aidan Walter als Noah *Stevie Potter als Kim *Alejandro Pina als Intern Intro Chirurgen sind keine selbstgefälligen Zeitgenossen. Wir legen weder die Füße hoch, noch sitzen wir untätig herum. Egal welches Spiel, wir möchten gewinnen, und wenn wir gewonnen haben, spielen wir ein neues Spiel. Ob Assistenzarzt oder Oberarzt, wir treiben uns an, egal was am Ende dabei herauskommt. Auf einen Bergsteiger wartet ja auch immer ein neuer Berg. Outro Es gibt viele Fotos von Bergsteigern auf Berggipfeln. Sie lachen darauf, sind ekstatisch, blicken triumphierend. Auf dem Weg nach oben werden keine Fotos gemacht. Wer will sich schon an den harten Weg erinnern. Wir treiben uns an, weil wir es müssen, nicht weil es uns gefällt. Der erbarmungslose Aufstieg, man quält sich und es tut weh, über sich hinaus zu wachsen. Nein, davon macht niemand Fotos. Daran will sich niemand erinnern. Wir wollen uns nur an die Aussicht vom Gipfel erinnern, an den atemberaubenden Moment, als man ganz oben stand. Deswegen treiben wir uns so an. Und die Mühe lohnt sich, das ist das Verrückte daran. Dafür nehmen wir alles in Kauf. Momente *Arizona sagt Callie, dass sie keine Kinder will *Jeder kommt mit Beziehungsfragen zu Callie Zitate *Webber: Ganz schön groß der Tumor. *Owen: Ein Koloss. Vermutlich können wir nichts ausrichten. *Webber: Stört es Sie, wenn ich da mal was versuche? Oh ja, verstehe. Sie wundern sich. Würde ich mich an Ihrer Stelle auch. Aber nicht mehr lange und ich bin pensioniert und äh ich bin raus aus dem Tumor-Geschäft. *Owen: Natürlich, er gehört Ihnen. *Cristina: Spinnst du?? *Webber: Danke Hunt. Das ist wirklich nett. *Cristina: Was machst du denn?? *Webber: Sie haben doch bestimmt zu tun, Dr. Yang, oder? *Cristina: Hmmm. *Webber: Die Akte!! *Owen: Ohh... *Cristina: Ochh... Was sollte denn das?? *Owen: Was willst du? Ich hab... *Cristina: Das hier ist ein hammer Fall und du hast ihn dir wegnehmen lassen, weil er dir vorgejammert hat, er wäre alt. Er verarscht dich, Owen!! Tu was!!! *Teddy: Hey, hätten Sie kurz Zeit? Ich hab 'ne Frage. *Mark: Klar. *Teddy: Ich würde gern über Brustimplantate reden. *Mark: Ach ehrlich? Schön für Sie!! Ist mir gleich durch den Kopf geschossen, als wir uns das erste mal sahen. Aber ich dachte das wär nichts für Sie. *Teddy: Ähh, nein, nein!! Nicht für mich! Für meinen Patienten!! *Mark: Oh... Ohhhh... Selbstverständlich. *Callie: Hey, dürfte ich ihn ganz kurz um Rat bitten? *Teddy: Äh ja. Er gehört Ihnen. *Callie: Mein Patient, der... Das wär 'ne Frau, die du suchst! Sie hat das richtige Alter und will ganz bestimmt Kinder. *Mark: Ja. *Callie: Los, verabrede dich! *Mark: Nein, ich hab's schon verbockt. *Callie: Toll, danke!! Zurück an die Arbeit! *Mark: Teddy, das eben tut mir leid. Ihre Brüste sind fantastisch. Ich würde nichts daran ändern. *Arizona: Ist was? *Teddy: Mark Sloan wollte sich mit mir verabreden!! *Arizona: Oh... Cool! *Teddy: Nein! Nein, nicht cool! Mark Sloan!! *Arizona: Ganz genau, mit dem kommt man auf seine Kosten. Mark ist wie was Süßes: Schnell essen und gleich vergessen!! Hab ich Recht? Mark, das ist wirklich gut. Sehr gut! * Callie: Was ist mit Ihnen los? * Bailey: Gar nichts. * Callie: Der Anästhesist. Haaa, es ist der Anästhesist! Gab's 'nen Kaffee? * Bailey: Nein, würd ich wegen 'nem Kaffee so grinsen? Er kocht für mich heute Abend. * Callie: Haaa, nein, er kocht! Wow, sind Sie bereit? * Bailey: Bereit für's Essen? Ja, das krieg ich hin. * Callie: Äh, nein. Bereit für Sex. * Bailey: Was? Nein. Werden Sie erwachsen! * Callie: Hey, nun mal nicht so schnell! Wie viele Dates hatten Sie schon? * Bailey: Äh, das wär dann unser drittes. * Callie: Oh ja! Das dritte Date ist das Sex-Date! Und er kocht für Sie, Bailey, bei sich zu Hause. Da, wo auch sein Bett steht. * Bailey: Ich kenn den Mann doch kaum. * Callie: Morgen kennen Sie ihn dann schon besser... * Bailey: Ein drittes Date kann ein ganz normales Date sein! Es ist möglich, zu Abend zu essen und dann nach Hause zu gehen, ohne dabei sein Höschen zu verlieren! Aber sollte ich mein Höschen verlieren, muss ich dann bis zum Frühstück bleiben? * Callie: Oh nein! Nein, Sex auf der Couch und dann geht's voller Scham ab zum Auto, im Schutz der Dunkelheit. * Bailey: Soll ich ein Kleid anziehen? * Callie: Nein, lieber ganz leger. Als würden Sie mit nichts rechnen. Aber schon alles startklar machen. * Bailey: Startklar machen? * Callie: Na ja, ist das Operationsgebiet gut vorbereitet? * Bailey: Das äh... Oh, Torres! * Callie: Ich kenn da eine Frau aus der Ukraine. Die Gute arbeitet im Nagelstudio, gleich gegenüber. Sie wird sich um Sie kümmern. *Arizona: Ich bin genial, oder? Mark Sloan und Teddy! *Callie: Ich verkuppel die grade, Arizona! *Arizona: Oh Callie, hör auf , wir passen echt gut zusammen. Wir denken dasselbe. *Callie: Unheimlich, aber toll. *Arizona: Sag ich schon lange. Teddy braucht jemanden, der ihre Spinnenweben beseitigt und dafür sorgt, dass sie wieder fröhlich wird. *Callie: Ja und jemanden, der mit ihr Kinder zeugt! *Arizona: Ja... Was? Was? Nein, Mark? *Callie: Ja, er will... Er will 'ne Frau und Kinder. *Arizona: Aber ich hab ihr gesagt er wär was Süßes! *Callie: Was?? *Arizona: Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung. *Mark: Zuerst sagte sie nein, dann ja... *Callie: Oh, das ist gut. *Mark: Und dann wieder nein. Weil sie nämlich keine Verabredung wollte, sondern nur Sex! *Meredith: Und, was gibt es Neues von der Gegenseite? *Cristina: Von Dr. Webber? Er... ist völlig ideenlos. Er fischt im Trüben! *Owen: Er fischt im Trüben?? Hä, wirklich? *Cristina: Jaaaaa, es ist so traurig. Ein alter Wal, irgendwie gestrandet! *Owen: Hm, Webber fischt nicht im Trüben!! *Cristina: Ich geh jetzt und ähm seh mal nach, ob ich ihm vielleicht helfen kann. *Owen: Sie ist 'ne Doppelagentin. *Meredith: Wir müssen die Bilder vor ihr kriegen!! *Owen: Ja, na dann los!! * Derek: Ahh, Dr. Bailey! Würden Sie mich bei einem Patientengespräch unterstützen? * Bailey: Mittagspause! * Derek: Das stimmt, aber ich glaub ich hab Sie in all den Jahren noch nie etwas essen gesehen. * Bailey: Ich erledige etwas in der Mittagspause. * Derek: Na was denn? * Bailey: Na was schon! Ich geh zum Zahnarzt oder zum Friseur! Nein, nur das nicht. Ich hab einen Termin!! Ist das ein Verhör? Wollen Sie so ein Chefarzt sein?? Wollen Sie so ein Mann sein, ja?? * Derek: Äh, nein. * Bailey: Dachte ich auch nicht!! * Bailey: Ich war bei Eugenia. * Callie: Oh. * Bailey: Sie hat zwei Briefmarken hochgehalten und mich gefragt, ob ich lieber die Sonderausgabe hätte, oder die kleinere. * Callie: Sagen Sie mir nicht, welche Sie genommen haben. * Bailey: Keine von beiden! Ich erzähl Ihnen mal was über mein Operationsgebiet. Ich äh bereite mein Operationsgebiet mit Seife und Wasser vor. Ich veränder auch das Aussehen desselbigen nicht. Mich muss kein Mitglied des ukrainischen KDBs waxen und anhübschen, damit man mein Operationsgebiet dann mit dem einer Fünfjährigen verwechseln kann. Ich bin 'ne erwachsene Frau! Und wir Frauen haben nun mal eine Decke auf unserem Operationsgebiet. Und findet nun ein Mann unsere von Gott gegebene Decke nicht in Ordnung, nicht natürlich, dann muss dieser Mann einfach seine Hände von meinem Operationsgebiet lassen! * Callie: Von mir aus. Hab ich Sie mit 'ner Waffe bedroht, oder so? Lass die Glocken der Freiheit läuten! * Mark: Ich habe Altman geholfen. Es war für'n Arsch. Sie denkt, ich wär 'n Stück Fleisch! * Callie: Es gibt hier jede Menge Frauen, die sesshaft werden wollen. Versuch's doch bei der... Wie heißt die Kleine noch aus der Dermatologie? * Mark: Ah, toll. Mit der essen und reden. Ich kann's kaum erwarten. * Callie: Du meinst doch Mittagessen, oder? * Mark: Nein, Mittagessen ist nicht romantisch. * Callie: Keiner hat was von romantisch gesagt. Du brauchst Tageslicht. Verabredungen draußen, um sich besser kennzulernen! * Mark: Das wird total unsexy, Callie. Hast du noch 'nen anderen Vorschlag? * Callie: Du hattest Sex, jetzt geht es aber um die Fortpflanzung! * Mark: Nein, ich glaub das wird nichts mehr. * Callie: Gott, Mark! Bitte hör auf, so unsicher zu sein, okay? Du bist doch nicht nur 'ne Sexmaschine. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass du Talent hast, aber du bist ein guter Mensch! Sonst hätte sich die kleine Grey nie in dich verguckt. * Mark: Lexie hat mich verlassen. * Callie: Ja, weil sie zu jung war! Es ging dabei nur um sie, nicht um dich. Oh, wow. Du glaubst mir kein Wort, oder? Hör zu: Du bist ein guter Kerl. Und es lohnt sich, dich kennenzulernen. Bei Tageslicht. * Meredith: Es gibt keinen Harper Avery-Award. * Cristina: Verschwendung! * Jackson: Nein, das ist keine Verschwendung. Genau deshalb hat mein Großvater den Preis ins Leben gerufen. Er wollte Chirurgen motivieren, damit sie über sich hinauswachsen, obwohl sie schon Bestleistungen bringen. Und genau das ist bei der OP geschehen. * Cristina: Sie hörten eine Werbung für die Harper Avery-Stiftung. Spendenformulare finden Sie auf unserer Internetseite www.vetternwirtschaft.com. * Jackson: Du bist sowas von bescheuert! * Cristina: Was? War doch inspirierend! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6 Episode